The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs And More!
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! is the thirty-fifth episode of VeggieTales and the fifth sing-along video. It is the sequel to Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Fun Facts The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Sing-Along Songs and More! released on DVD in December 15, 2007, in March 2008, the fifth as a sing-along episode. Released prior to the film The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, it was intended to fuel interest in the upcoming feature. Includes the songs "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", "Yo Ho Hero", "Spanish Gold", "Rock Monster", "What We Gonna Do?", and the "The Right Thing" from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything; "Message from the Lord" and "Jonah was a Prophet" from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie; and the VeggieTales Theme song. Plot In the Multiplex Theater, three kids, Luke Benward, Sarah Taylor, and Braedyn Wombacher introduced the fans to a sneak preview of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Luke explained that the fans have been canned outside the theater all night and they had watched the first VeggieTales feature in six years. Luke also says that the movie isn't here yet, so he, Sarah, and Braedyn had to wait for it. Luke tried to ask a question to Braedyn, but he doesn't answer at all. He speaks loudly to pay attention, and Braedyn just said, "That's right, Sarah!" Luke explained the plot, then he rolls the first song. After The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Luke is still outside the theater with two men right next to him. He asks Braedyn a question, but he was eating some popcorn. Luke says that Sarah is hanging out with some fans and asking questions. Later, Braedyn holds a giant cucumber which he thinks is Larry the Cucumber. He goofed off. Luke rolls another song. After What We Gonna Do?, Sarah says that all the pirates outside the Multiplex are going to say, Aargh, except Russ, who said, "What?". Luke asked Russ that he is a pirate fan. Russ explained that the kids are hanging out in the bathroom. He looked at the shoes that belong to Russ. He asked Russ about them, but again, he says that he liked the Pirates. Luke rolls another song. After Spanish Gold, the truck arrived in the parking lot, bringing the movie. Braedyn, meanwhile, was interviewing some grapes which he thinks is Pa Grape and his kids. After that, Sarah asked if they can sing a new song. Luke thinks it is a great idea. After Jonah Was A Prophet, the truck finally arrived. Opening the doors, Bob the Tomato carries the movie, walking down the truck ramp and into the theater. Luke asks for another interview, but once again, he is goofing off. Luke explained that they are experiencing technical difficulties. (See The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! for more information.) Suddenly, Bob the Tomato appears. A bad guy appears, saying that the kids are dying for an auto-graph, causing him to steal the movie. Luke, Sarah, and Braedyn didn't know what to do. After The Right Thing, Luke explained the bad news that the only copy of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie has been stolen. Braedyn, meanwhile, was goofing off, singing to the lyrics of The Water Buffalo Song. Luke revealed to Braedyn that the bad guy that stole it was a man with a mustache who was wearing red baseball boots. Braedyn thought that the real pirates were here to help him. After Rock Monster, Luke explained that Braedyn was with a pirate posy, coming to catch the bad guy and save the movie, then rolls another song, Message from the Lord. After Message From The Lord, Braedyn and the pirates saved the movie just in time. Luke tells Sarah one more bad thing, every time he says, "Sing-A-Long", he sees that with the bouncing balls, which is pretty annoying. Luke walks up to the camera, but when a kid said the word, Luke grabbed the ball and threw it out of the stage. The kids roll one more song. After Yo Ho, Hero, Luke, Braedyn, and Sarah thanks the fans for coming to the preview. It's time for them to see the premiere of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, coming January 11th. Suddenly, when Luke says that he will remember the bouncing balls, an avalanche of bouncing balls appear, causing the credits to roll. Cast * Luke Benward * Sarah Taylor * Braedyn Wombacher * Jeff Durham * Clay Wombacher * Chad Riden * Russ Long * Oliver Long * Ella Clendon * Bob the Tomato * Amy Herron * Rex Hindman Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything # What We Gonna Do? # Spanish Gold # Jonah Was A Prophet # The Right Thing # Rock Monster # Message From The Lord # Yo Ho, Hero Fun Facts * Music from Very Silly Songs!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and Bob's Vacation are used throughout. * In the credits, an instrumental of Jolly Joe's plays, but that song is not included. Features * Studio Store Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit Gallery VeggieTales1998Theme1.png VeggieTales1998Theme2.png VeggieTales1998Theme3.png LittleJoeFocus.png DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png MadameBlueberry304.png HisCheeseburger46.png SlushieMixTruck.png BellyButton5.png EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png LarryasSven.png TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush122.png MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush123.png VeggieTales1998Theme4.png KingGeorgeTowel.png FrenchPeasSlushies.png EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png LordOfTheBeans.png VeggieTales1998Theme4.png HidingBehindTree.png LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png PriestsBlowingHorns.png Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png LarryMobileMark2.png GatedCommunity1.png LanceTheTurtle7.png VeggieTales1998Theme5.png VeggieTales1998Theme6.png VeggieTales1998Theme7.png VeggieTales1998Theme8.png VeggieTales1998Theme9.png The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything(Song)Title Card.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)1.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)2.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)3.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)4.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)5.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)7.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)8.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)9.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)10.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)11.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)12.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)13.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)14.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)15.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)16.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)17.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)18.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)19.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)20.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)21.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)22.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)23.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)24.png ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)25.png Jonah312.png Jonah313.png Jonah314.png Jonah315.png Jonah316.png Jonah317.png Jonah318.png Jonah319.png Jonah320.png Jonah321.png Jonah322.png Jonah323.png Jonah324.png Jonah325.png Jonah326.png Jonah327.png Jonah328.png Jonah329.png Jonah330.png Jonah331.png Jonah332.png Jonah333.png Jonah334.png Jonah335.png Jonah336.png Jonah337.png Jonah338.png Jonah339.png Jonah340.png Jonah341.png Jonah342.png Jonah343.png Jonah344.png Jonah345.png Jonah346.png Jonah347.png Jonah348.png Jonah349.png Jonah350.png Jonah350.png Jonah351.png Jonah352.png Jonah353.png Jonah354.png Jonah355.png Jonah356.png Jonah357.png Jonah358.png Jonah359.png Jonah361.png Jonah362.png Jonah363.png Jonah364.png Jonah365.png Jonah366.png Jonah367.png Jonah368.png Jonah369.png Jonah370.png Jonah371.png Jonah372.png Jonah373.png The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (film) Main Characters * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (Characters) * Ellen * Larry and Petunia * Petunia Rhubarb Supporting Characters * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Usa Cucumber * Grandpa Scallion * Ed Carrot * Alexander * Eloise * Robert the Terrible * Archibald Asparagus * Caroline * George Jr. * Lucy * Annie`s Dad * Jacob Lewis Minor Characters * Scooter * Pirate Cucumber * Scallion 1 * Scallion 2 * Scallion 3 * George * Bob the Tomato * Joppa Onion * Carrot Guys * Pirate Gourd * French Cucumber * Mr. Nezzer * Madame Blueberry (character) * Charlie Pincher * Sid Pea * Dinner Theater Pirates * Pea Boy with Long Yellow Hair * Citizens of Bumblyburg * Gated Community Members * Pea Girls * Jolly Joes Singers * Photo Grapher * Joshua Asparagus * Dad Asparagus with Light Blue and Yellow Shirt * Laura with Blue Shirt * Annie with Bowie and Purple Shirt * George Jr. With The Brown Hair * The shortest carrot With Brown Hair and Reddish-Pink Shirt * Don Gourdon * Parade Gourds * Unnamed Pea Boy * Carrot Lady with Purple Dress * Suzie with Blue Sweater * Dockus Corota with Blue Suit * Unnamed Orphan Girl * Arthur With Beau Blue Collared Shirt * Carrot Lady with Red Dress * Suzie with Pink Sweater * Arthur * Carrot Lady * Dockus Corota * Suzie * Orphan Girl with Freckles * Bill with Brown Hair and Blue Shirt * The gourd With Brown Hair and Green Shirt * Pea Girl * Blind Man Cameo Characters * Bob the Cucumber * Steve the Cucumber * Mark the Cucumber * Steve, Bob and Mark the Cucumbers * Dad Asparagus * Bill * The shortest carrot * The gourd * Junior Asparagus * Wally P. Nezzer * The Carrot Family * The Pea Family * The Onion Family Trivia * Music from Very Silly Songs!, Madame Blueberry, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and Bob's Vacation are used throughout. * In the credits, an instrumental of Jolly Joe's plays, but that song is not included. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes